


Δ silence interrupted

by Kingmaker (smooshkin)



Category: Deus Ex (Video Games), Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: Kinda Fluffy, M/M, Shipping If You Squint, advice while high, post-DXMD, the koller way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 21:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18454589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smooshkin/pseuds/Kingmaker
Summary: In which Václav and Adam have a tired conversation. Václav is more hungry than judgmental.





	Δ silence interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> I really like Václav and Adam's dynamic. Bite me. Writing Václav helps me with my own shit sometimes. What an insightful little dude.

Strange place to end up. Mumbai had a hell of a slum. Václav explained to him how Mumbai worked. People from all over India would come here, seeking work and their fortune. They were willing to live in small, dirty, old-fashioned little holes south of the train station in hopes that their next move up was even better.

  
'The kind of *shit*, man, that people will put up with to follow their dreams when they really believe in them? It's actually inspiring.' Václav had said while, Adam surmised, probably a bit high.

  
It gave Adam a lot to think about, for some reason. He was in one of those introspective moods. Actually more of his default lately.

  
He liked that Václav made him think. Pulled him out of his head when he needed it. And the kid was so free to give his affection. Despite his own circumstances. And with no expectations or possessiveness he'd come to expect from everyone else in various ways.

  
He's glad he came to Mumbai with him.

 

  
Megan...  
..

  
Sarif..--

 

The phone made a sound. Václav was here on the parti-coloured sofa next to him, passed out. Making Adam realize he'd been with his thoughts for longer than he was aware.  
The antiquated answering machine whirred, stirring Václav to open a lazy eye.

 

 

> //Yeah, Adam, Hey... Just, y'know, seeing how you might be doing. Haven't heard from you since... Since Prague and all that.//
> 
>  

It hurt. He was a button-press away, but Adam had grown accustomed to the pain. The threat of it's banishment was more difficult to stomach than the alternative.  
He could hear Sarif sigh on the line before continuing.

 

 

> //Would love to hear from you again. Uh, sorry about everything...You know. Heard you ended up in Mumbai. I'm probably the last guy you were lookin' to hear from!//
> 
>  

It's said with the lightest chuckle.

 

 

> //Anyways, yeah... I'm uh.. Here if you ever need me again. Bye- Uh...! ...Yeah, no, bye."//
> 
>  

And sweet silence again. Adam thinks he hates when that happens. Václav didn't say anything for a time, but did peer up at him.  
He must have been tuned in to Adam's mood in some big way, because he reaches out to tap his poly-carbonate forearm with all the warmth Adam came to expect.

  
"It's alright man..."

  
The words pat down his gently frayed nerves, but he gives the man a look.

Václav makes a face and dips his head with a guilty look for a moment before smiling.

  
"Sorry, I uh- I might of passed along your digits." Václav rumbled, sitting up. "Can't hurt, could it?"

  
No answer. Adam only tightens his lips for a second.

 

"I think, uh, no one reaches Sarif's age without a bit of damage. To get to where he is, I think a few things get stepped on along the way."

 

"Me?" Adam almost felt ashamedly selfish for letting his impulse say it.

 

But Václav didn't skip a beat. He just frowns over an earnest smile and wobbles from where he's sat in something reminiscent of a nod.

 

"I'm sorry, Adam. If it's a consolation of any kind, I do think he's sorry."

"Took a minute."

"Probably took him a minute to slow down. Man's got those big dreams of his."

Václav gestures widely, at once energetic and also comfortably lazy.

 

Adam nods once.

Václav just leans back and crosses his legs at the ankles.

"Later, I'd like to hit the night market and try those Jalebi things. You coming with, right?"

 

Adam puffs an airy laugh through his nose at the effortless change of subject and nods. He appreciated it. The offer. And the most casual look at loving everyone.

It's actually inspiring, man.


End file.
